Apocalypse Tank
The Apocalypse Tank is the most powerful heavy tank used by the Soviets. It is equipped with twin 120mm guns, anti-air missiles, very thick and heavy armor plating and self-repair systems, making it a force to be reckoned with. Background and In-game Unit The Apocalypse Tank is a powerful tank in the mod. It featured a turret which possessed a pair of tank guns effective against vehicles and structures. It is capable of eliminating light vehicles such as IFVs, Wolverines and Attack Buggies in a single volley. It can effectively kill Jumpjet Infantry and Rocketeers with its mobile SAM sites. However, there are cons. The Apocalypse Tank can be destoryed easily by a group of Disruptors or only one DIsruptor. The SAMs are slow to attack fast aircraft such as Banshees amd MiGs. Development History *Apocalypse Tanks were deployed during the initial invasion of the United States, some made an appearance in San Francisco in the Yuri's Revenge Allied Mission "Time Lapse". They can be seen at the RA2 Introduction Video. *Apocalypse Tanks were first encountered in the RA2 Allied Campaign during "Operation: Mirage". *Romanov's Black Guard possessed four elite Apocalypse Tanks which were deployed around the Kremlin. *In the RA2 Soviet Campaign the Apocalypse Tanks were first made available during Operation: Chrono Defense. It is available in all missions following. Assessment Pros *Devastating against most vehicles and structures. *Greater firepower than the Rhino Tank, the Tick Tank and the Titan. *Equipped with self-repair systems. *Can destroy most lightly armored units in a single volley and others in just a few. *Can survive direct hits from Nuclear Missiles or Lightning Storm generated by Weather Control Device. *Truly unstoppable if combined with an Iron Curtain. Cons *Very expensive ($1750). *Highly vulnerable to mind control, frequent target of mind control. *Very slow. *Chrono Legionnaries can erase lone Apocalypse Tank from existance. *One or more Disruptors and Mammoths Mk. II can destroy or heavily damage a few Apocalypse Tanks. *Ineffective against Disruptors unless elite. *Can be omnicrushed by a Battle Fortress. *Requires a Soviet Battle Lab or a Soviet Tech Lab. *Difficult to remove Terror Drones due to its slow speed, its speed makes returning to a repair depot take a while. Quotes What *"The instrument of Doom." *"It is day of judgement!: *"Armageddon is here." *"Soviet power supreme!" *"Annihilating!" Yes *"They will run in fear!" *"I cast a deadly shadow." *"It will soon be a wasteland!" *"Excellent." *"Be patient." Attack *"Eradicate them!" *"The end is at hand!" *"These will be your last moments!" *"Taste your mortality!" *"The Apocalypse has begun!" *"Bringing down the hammer!" Trivia *Although the RA2 introduction video depicts Apocalypse Tanks driving into Texas, they aren't encountered in any RA2 Allied mission set in America. In a YR Allied Mission called "Time Lapse", the Allied commander did encounter them while strugging in San Francisco. *The cutscenes depict the tanks as black, while they are brown during gameplay. *Photographs of the Second Red War and New World Order generations Apocalypse Tanks were found displayed on the walls of the museum within the first Cairo Temple of Nod in C&C: Renegade, suggesting that the Brotherhood may have been aware of them or involved in their development at some point, probably relating to their former activities in the Soviet Union. *The Apocalypse Tanks appear in a loading screen in C&C: Generals in-game if no videos are found while loading. This image were also used in a magazine to announce the game in 2003. Category:Soviets Category:Soviet Arsenal Category:Soviet Units Category:Unit